It's Only Abuse If It Hurts You
by VenomousViper
Summary: Oneshot Set in time after The Jokers death, and before Harley's Grandchildren.


** Authors Notes:**Just something random i thought of. I realize that Dee Dee is more than likely not Harley Quinn's child. since they call her Nana Harley. and Nana means grandmother. So she mst have had a child at some point.

_Italics_=thinking to them selves.

i do not own anyone in the batman comics, i just own the idea of this story, and Litle JJ

Renee Montoya= Gothem Police officer.

Guy Renee talks to is Harvey Bullock:police detective. Originally hired to destroy commissioner Gordens career. But later decides against doing that. He's a detective with poor morals.

Comish= is what Bullock calls Commissioner Gordon

XXXXXXX

OK, on with the story, which starts out as Harley thinking to herself

Abuse: its an intentional violent or harmful act. It is to Wrongly Misuse authority. Abuse can be Mental or physical, it can cause serious permanent damage.

Now, the one thing they do not tell you is that It can only be abuse if it is harmful. And that its not normal to want, or inflict it upon oneself.

Normality: standard, or average. Those things could never describe my life, not now nor in my past.

I suppose if someone where to see My puddin and I they would automatically assume I'd be a victim of abuse, in a destructive, hurtful, harmful relationship. "You deserve better" that is something Red always said to me.

I remember the look of sympathy in B-Man, and that bird boy's eyes every time My Puddin would yell, or man-handle me.

heh, man-handle. Why do all things start, or end with men in the first place? Mankind, Menstrual cramps, human, man-handle, Mentality, Mental. Etc.

Its not something a normal person would be able to understand. There's that word again, Normal.

If only they could understand. The fascination of the mentally insane, the thrill of being the queen of crime, the rush you get when you're caught and chased by B-man, the ecstasy from the wounds given in battle, the sense of calm alerting the senses that you're about to black out.

As a kid I fantasized this life. I dreamed of understanding why people like my Puddin did the things they do. But I now realize that its just a part of who you are. It is not something you can explain, and is not a switch you are able to turn on and off. You are either a psychopathic, or you are not. Truth be Told, I am. I know this now. I guess A part of me always has. I just refused to acknowledge it until my first time in Akham Asylum.

You can suppress the insanity, and hide it, so that you can blend into society. However this ability never came easily to my puddin. So he always had me put on the costumes, and play the role as a "normal person"... Ugh, the word... Normal

JXHQJXHQJXHQJXHQJXHQJXHQJXHQ

(Flashback) is from the Batman the animated series episode "The Man Who Killed Batman")

I remember sitting on the sidelines in the jail, waiting for the perfect entrance. Only this time, I wasn't posing as my normal Harley Quinn crime queen. No I am playing the role as Harlene Quinzel. Joker and I got the word of Batmans unfortunate accidental death. And went to investigate. Find the guy who put out batman, and kill'em. Things ended up not as they seemed. Of course we should have seen through it. Batman would NEVER die from an sill accident like that.

The detective, Harvey. Just walked in from around the corner to speak to the police officer "Uh Montoya word is coming in on the streets about a homicide victim."

The stingy immoral police detective, always wrecking my fun. Spoke in a tone that sounded defeated.

Turning around to face Bullock, the professional police officer asked more out of curiosity than concern. "Ya have an ID?"

Stinken Stingy Police officer, however she holds something confident, and professional, and I bet glamorous in the nightlife, if she has one anyways.

"Yea, its uh. Batman." So Rumor is true? B-Man is dead? From a fire? Somehow I still don't believe this, I feel tricked.

The Female police officer sounds Hurt, Terrified, and shocked all at the same time. A hint of confusion possibly"What how?"

Detective Bullock seems a tad sympathetic, but his lack of morality makes it hard to see."That explosion at the Customs house. They said its the work of some mastermind called The Squid." Scratching the back of his neck, like men do when they are nervous of something. "Look Renee Comish is taking it pretty hard, could you?"

She stops for a second to respond, "Sure, Sure." Walks away, an aura of depression and defeat surrounding her.

I stay where I am. Watching as the police officer leave. Looking distressed, and depressed. Such a Bummer too .She's So much prettier with a smile on her face, the frown makes her look older.

The immoral Police Detective, Bullock starts to question the current prisoners in the cell right behind him. However the questions come out more like he is yelling at them all accusingly. "How bout it losers? Ya see anything tonight? What's the word on this Squid guy, eh?" These must be the men the found near the fire, where Batman's body was supposedly found.

"What bout you skinny, got anything to say?" Thats the guy I'm looking for. Talk about perfect timing for my entrance.

I walk up to Detective Bullock and act Like a Legal Counselor, Just as Mistah J insisted. "Ahem. Just one minute. I'm Harlene Quinzel, legal counsel to Mr.. Dubree (Squid, but the officers hadn't known that, yet). I've paid his bail and he doesn't have to answer any questions until he is formally arranged."

And here I was concerned that I wouldn't come across as professional enough. Turns out I haven't lost my touch one bit. Good thing too. If this crime life doesn't end up working out at least I know I can hack the computers and land myself a new psychiatric job.

"Don I know you from some place?"

what can't tell who I am without the make up and jester outfit?, he must be Poor detective.

"I think I served you a subpoena once... It was a small subpoena." What a beautiful white lie. And it came so naturally too.

That little guy, Squid? Could he really kill Batman? I know looks can be deceiving. But seriously? Batman once told Joker that I came closer than anyone to killing him... So I know now that Squid didn't even come close.

Squid looks at me from the backseat of my stolen car, as I respond back looking at him through the mirror"Who'd care enough to bail me out of the jug? My mom doesn't even speak to me and my parole officer's still in jail. -cough, cough- Wow Lady you sure put on the make up."

Just another thing that has become second nature to me lately. Something that probably shouldn't be, but is.

"My boss likes me to wear a smile to work." I say as I look back at the tiny, scared, shy man, called Squid. Still can't believe that he killed Batman. But I guess if he didn't we'll find out soon.

"Hey, I've seen you. You work for.. The Joker"

End of Flashback

JXHKJXHKJXHKJXHKJXHKJXHKJXHK

There was always a part of me that fancied a man who does not mask his with an extreme personality, Psychopathic if you should call it. I once said before "Gotta admit there's a bit of glamour to extreme personalities". At the time it was a way to hide my true self. Just to play it off as a fascination. It is insane to Fancy a psychopath. To fancy someone who would cause you physical harm. Some one who could understand the ecstasy from seeing blood flow. Flowing from yourself or others

Someone like my Puddin. Its insane to fancy him, that is unless your psychopathic yourself.

That is something I wish B-man, Bird-Brain, Red, and that Nightwing could understand. If I could have wiped those apathetic looks given to me everytime they saw my Puddin upset.

But they would never believe me. After all I know the excuses the battered women give. I know the lies, I have heard it all before. I threw away all the recordings from my psychiatric days long ago. Its just a Memory, part of the past. Past that I can never give up. Being a psychiatrist, its as if it's built into who I am. Constantly analyzing, and knowing how people work. Knowing what lie to say, or what to do to be convincing. Its as if I was born to be psycho-therapist.

However, now is the time to move forward, onward with my life. No more mourning over my Pudding. No more Misery.

_No more Joker, and no more obsession. Now is the time for a new chapter, Isn't that right Doc?" She spoke to the Nurse as she wrote a name on the birth Certificate._ ~Jack Japer Quinzel~.

" you should really see this. H,he has Green hair? This is not a normal."

"Normal; Conforming to the average persons Point of view. It is something made up to describe something regular, or standard. And anything that is out of place."

The nurse ignored my response. I suspect this is because the response was not what she was expecting

"So you're planning a normal life now Mrs. Quinzel?"

"Now, who said anything about normal, Doc?"

_No more Joker, and no more obsession. Now is the time for a new chapter_

_This is the time for a new Chapter, a Chapter without Obsession, without the Joker. But who said anything about giving up the thrill, the ecstasy. _

"My beautiful perfect baby boy, JJ" Harley Quinn Spoke as she walked out Akham hospital with her newborn baby. Having all of Gothem City, and Arkham doctors believing her life of crime to be over. Assigning her a certificate claiming her to be mentally Sane, and officially checked out of Akham Asylum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SAVED SPOT

"Congratulations Harley Quinn. Green Hair, huh?" This was probably the first sincere smile Batman has ever given her. Plus Harley noted that there was a slight chuckle in his voice near the end of his sentence

"Batman, you startled me. Looks just like his father doesn't he?" Her voice was a mix of sadness, and happiness at the same time. She tr

uly missed her puddin. But she Loved her like Jack Japer with all her heart.

"Minus the smile. Quinn, does this mean your free of Arkham for good?"

"Unless they reconsider my paperwork, and hire me back her. And Please, Call me Harley, Everyone does."

Joker would laugh himself silly if he ever saw this. Me, Harley walking size by side with batman, acting all chummy and such. Not only that, but also carrying the offspring of Harley and Joker.

But this was part of the plan. And it was working.

"I hardly think that would happen, Harlequin". Her name spoken in almost a sarcastic tone.

His voice just then it reminds me of some one... Bruce Wayne?

Harley stops right before she exits the door to Akham asylum, Stands on her tip-topes and leans up towards Batmans face, All while carrying her 3 day old little JJ. And Whispers "So, Bruce Wayne."

Stepping back down onto her black heals, and opens the exit door. She asked him Batman with a maddening grin on her face.

" Are you gonna be a gentlemen and walk me home? Or just seeing to that I leave in a civilized manner?, you know without guns Blazing this time."

Bruce stood there for a second, shocked. He knew she would find out eventually, she was smart, and deceptive. He knew this and expected this day to come. But not yet. She knew his identity? For how long? Did the Joker know too? What about two, face, penguin, or Poison Ivy? What others had she told?

She never gave any sign that she knew who he was, never waved to him on the street, or came to his mansion. Then again if Penguin, or two face knew they would have done something to him by now. Same thing with the Joker. However, he knew Harley was smart and would most likely not do something stupid as that... Unless of course the Joker planed it first.

But would she really tell the Joker who he was, if she knew he would want to go to his own layer. No. I don't think she would. She'd keep it a secret, knowing that trying to shoot down Batman in his own domain is not wise, and would certainly result in defeat.

"Do you have a place to stay Harley?" Bruce.. No Batman at the moment. Asked as he opened up the passenger side door for Harley Quinn.

"What? No handcuffs? You trust me? And since you offered, sure I'd love to stay the night... Ooh only not like that. I have other priorities now." She half joked, and spoke sincerely as she was smiling down at her little JJ

"-sigh- You know I can't let you enter through the batcave right? Oh I almost forget, Does he have a name?" He spoke as he put the Batmobile in camouflage mode as he drove into one of his many garages, connected to the Wayne Mansion

"Oh, I completely understand Mr.. Wayne. And for your previous question. His name is Jack Japer Quinzel"

Now parked and standing outside of the car. In the garage, which looked more like a football sized car shop. They walked side by side towards the nearest elevator.

"May I hold him, Beautiful eyes he has?"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Harley teased as she handed JJ over to Batman. Who no longer was wearing his mask, he took that off in the batmobile, while it was on camouflage mode.

"So, Jack Japer huh? Like a Jack in the box? And Japer, Like a Jester correct?"

"Right a roonie."

Yes, Harlene Quinzel always knew what the consequences were for being in love with a psychopathic clown, and new the consequences of being one herself. And she was completely okay with this..

** Authors notes:** Sorry for the short Chapter, this is intended to be a one shot. I have ideas for this to become an actual story with multiple chapters, but this is just a test for now.

So if I get enough comments or such, I may change this oneshot into a multiple chapters.


End file.
